CSI NY: High School
by heybytheway
Summary: Danny Messer, Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe and Jessica Angell are juniors. What will their year be like? Well, it certainly won't be drama free. This story is inspired from another story on another website - it isnt the same, but it may seem similar Please RnR. Hope you enjoy, the story is better than the summary Bytheway, i dont own csi ny or any recognisable characters


Chaos. Everywhere. Those were the only two words which could describe what was happening at New York City High School. Students were running, groups of kids were gossiping after a long summer and there were frightened freshman who had no idea what to do or where to go. The cars started to pull up to New York High dropping of excited students for their first day back. One bus which pulled up caught everyone's attention; on it were Danny Messer, Don Flack, and Sheldon Hawkes, best friends as well as the schools most popular juniors. "Thank God man. Finally it's here! First day of the 11th Grade; we are going to own this year!" Flack shouted enthusiastically. He bumped his fists with Danny and then Hawkes (that was what everyone called Sheldon). Hawkes replied to Don "I know right. This year is going to be AWESOME!" Hawkes said. Danny, well he simply smiled because despite being as excited as his friends, he decided to keep his cool. Why? It was simple; Ben Dridelli, Patrick Conway and his brother, Louie Messer, walked out of the other bus. All of them were seniors, but they were also the jocks. Ben was the school football team captain, Patrick was co-captain and Louie was on the baseball team. However, they all happened to be Danny's rivals. Ben saw Danny staring at him and so walked over. Louie and Patrick followed him. "Messer, it's been ages man, how's it feeling being a junior. This time next year you will be just like me. Oh wait, I'm sorry, my mistake, you will NEVER be like me!" Ben shouted laughing. Flack and Hawkes, who were listening, waited on Danny's reaction: Ben and Danny had had plenty of fights previously. "Actually, Dridelli, being a junior…it's pretty damn good. What else did I have to say to you? Oh yeah, there's no need to worry about me taking your spot next year because I will NEVER be like you. EVER!" Danny said smirking. Oh yeah, Danny had perfected the art of the smirk. That smirk made girls attracted to him. "You know what Messer? You'll change your mind! I know that for a fact!" Ben said. "Don't count on it Dridelli" Danny replied back. And with that Danny, Flack and Hawkes walked into the doors of their huge school.

"Stelllaaa" Jessica Angell shouted to her best friend. Stella had been in Greece all summer and Jess really missed her despite skyping her pretty much every day. Stella was standing at her locker, all casual when she heard her name being shouted. "Only one person is sane enough to shout my name from across the hall – Jess" Stella thought. "OMG Jess! I've missed you so much"! Stella said once Jess had reached her locker. They both hugged; as usual and then started the gossip; Greece. "So Stell how was it?" Jess asked. "How was what?" "Don't play dumb with me Miss Bonasera, you and I both know that you know that I know that you know that I'm talking about Greece!" "Wow Jess, wordy much?" "You really can't blame me; I wish I went with Greece to you…" Jess moaned. "Oh yeah, I totally remembered what I wanted to ask you; How was New York while I was in Greece?" "Meh" was the only reply Stella got. "Meh – really Jess" "Oh shut up Stell; you **know **what it was like - same stuff different day. To be honest it wasn't rubbish, but it wasn't great either. Oh yeah, except for the day when I went to the pool. I saw Flack and Samantha there and so we may have kind of hung out" Jess mumbled the last bit. "I'm sorry, I missed that last miss, can you repeat please". Jess let out a big sigh "I hung out with Don Flack" Jess said. "Don Flack, as in the jock Don Flack. WOW! Why didn't you tell me before? Did he look good in his swimming shorts? "Stella asked curious. "Stellla!" Jess exclaimed! "What please don't tell me he wore speedos!" (_No offence to anyone who has speedos, just couldn't think of what else to put xx ;p)_ Jess didn't reply to that; Stella knew her best friend of like 10 years, she knew that there was more to that story about what happened. She decided to let her off. **For now**. "Who do we have for form?" Stella asked. "Urm, just let me check, Mr…Mr Cooper" Jess replied and so the two girls walked off to form.

The Monroe clan pulled up to the front of school. They consisted of four new students who were transferring from Montana, Bozeman Montana. There was Joey and Libby Monroe (seniors), Lindsay Monroe (a junior) and finally Dylan Monroe (a freshman). They all kissed goodbye to their mum and walked up to the front of the new school.

"You know what, this is just great. I can't believe that Mum and Dad actually made us move to this city. We were perfectly happy in Montana!" Lindsay ranted, frustrated. "Sis, take a chill pill alright; you never know, this **may** actually be fun" Libby said excited. Lindsay gave her a look which portrayed that she definitely was still reluctant and so Libby continued "Guys, this is the city which never sleeps. If that's not cool what is?" "I don't even know why you are complaining, it's not like **you're **a freshman is it" Dylan complained. "Alriiiiight, I get the message, will you guys just pack it in already. It's a new city, a new school. What is the big deal? Why make it a bigger problem than it is" Joey said frustrated. "So-orry" Lindsay said whilst Libby and Dylan nodded their heads. Once the Monroe's got inside, they went to the school office to get their lockers numbers and their schedules. When they left the office, they all promised each other that they would meet up at lunch and eat together. With that they all parted and went different ways.


End file.
